Ties That Tear Apart
by DomOx
Summary: They say if you can't beat 'em, join 'em. Although if that doesn't work, steal their prized possessions, the girl. Yeah the girl. {Rated M: Sexual themes, drug use, Explicit Language, and Marcel}
1. Prologue

**Ties That Tear Apart**

_Summary_: If you can't beat 'em, join 'em. And if that still doesn't work, steal their prized possessions, the girl. Yeah the girl.

* * *

**~Prologue~**

"Are you going to ignore me? Honestly?"

The blonde woman turned her head away from the male who had spoken to her, dark shivers erupted all over her body and she swallowed hard to stop the lump in her throat from forming. She crossed her hands in her lap, her fingers brushing over her knee as she loses herself in the dark mist of outside. The man scoffs, shifts in his seat, folding his arms across his chest before unfolding them, grabbing out with a hand to pull her back to face him. His hand coiled around her wrist as the other went for her neck.

"Don't you dare try that with me, Care. Should I continue my action from earlier?"

Care shook her head, staring hard into his eyes. His gaze was as hard as she's ever seen it. The lump forms in her throat like stone. She's gasping for words, none seem to come out.

"That's what I thought. We'll get down here, do this pairing up business thing, and leave. No trouble. No sneaking around. Follow my rules and everybody survives." The man stated his voice as hard as the rock in her throat.

"I didn't…" She choked out, the words piled upon the lump, they wouldn't come out.

The man shook his head, chuckling. The car they were riding in jumped, shaking as it went over the rocky bridge. They had been traveling for days, only stopping for gas, maybe food if the champagne couldn't hold or if the blood wasn't enough. He had preferred warm blood and Care rather him drink from someone else then her.

"You're lying. What was Tyler Lockwood about? Do you remember that fucking prick with his hands all over you? Do you remember what I saw? I saw…" he paused, his grip tightened. Her eyes near rolled back and she reached out with her other hand to grab for his hand, struggling. Her legs instantly parted, the lace material of her skirt rising up, giving space between her thighs.

The man casted his eyes down, his gaze falling towards the small space, his tongue sliding out to lick his lips at the sight. He let out a soft whimper, his dark eyes glazing over with lust. His hand loosen, both of them as he adjusted himself to dip his head, moving to his knees before Care.

Care let out a hard choke of air as she leaned her head back against the seat, wiggling her bottom to lay out before him. She hated bringing up Tyler. He had been a nice man and with his advances she had turned him down. But he had thought she was playing hard to get and continued. He boasted he wasn't afraid of her fiancée, but two weeks she found him dead, stabbed to death in their living room chair. To even think of the scene, how it had been set up. It was like Marcel hated her, loathed her even.

He had took her out dancing, movies, dinner. She had had a good time and once they got home she ripped off his clothes and wanted to devour him, but something told her turn around and she did. Marcel's hand on her bottom was the only thing that kept her grounded when she saw Tyler's body the way it was. She still had horror dreams about it and hoped with the pills she was taking it would go away quickly.

"Marcel…" She let out a soft moan as she felt his tongue lick against her. She had suddenly remembered that she purposely forgot to wear underwear the entire trip. Part of her knew that this would happen, he would bring up Tyler. Her best route to avoid the whole thing was distraction. If she could distract Marcel with her body, then the rest of the trip wouldn't sound so bad.

Although he didn't tell her where they were going, she had a pretty idea they were going to see Niklaus Mikaelson. She had heard his name mentioned through-out the household, but hadn't asked questions. If found too curious with something, Marcel always had a way of taking it from her, but the ransom note of killing her was the reason for the trip. Marcel had explained it shortly, she was being threatened and now they were going off to see this Niklaus Mikaelson to hide. She scoffed mentally to herself, not wanting to alarm Marcel. He was busy, which would make this trip just a bit easier. She hoped.

"I love you, Care. I need you."

Care nodded. She knew that was the truth. Marcel never try or attempted to kill her, but she's always cautious, always. He chokes her though, makes her throat close up. Sometimes he does it so tight that he forgets, she's human. Mortal. Breakable. Vulnerable. He's a vampire. A monster, but she keeps that thought to herself. She's glad he can't read her thoughts. He can compel her, make her do things. He's only did it once, just to prove he had power. She believes it's more than once, somewhere deep down, she has a feeling that he's made her do another things when she isn't in the mood to deal with his company.

He tears into her thigh, ripping at her flesh. She let out a moan, falling out of her thoughts, back to the present. Her hands go for his hair, gripping, rocking, and rolling. She lets out another moan, her eyes open wide for the orgasm that's about to wash over her body and then...

...the car flips over and rolls.


	2. The Fool

**Ties That Tear Apart**

_Summary_: If you can't beat 'em, join 'em. And if that still doesn't work, steal their prized possessions, the girl. Yeah the girl.

* * *

Chapter 0: The Fool

* * *

The first thing Caroline tasted was blood. It filled her mouth and stained her throat. She nearly choked on it, but had to quickly calm herself from the act of doing so. If she wasn't careful, she'd drown in it and die at the age of twenty-one or was it nineteen. She couldn't remember her age, the years had blended together. It was like just another day for her after she became Marcel's fiancée, not like anyone could tell her differently. They were probably too afraid.

She couldn't blame them. Marcel had a way with...words. She could say that. Half the time, she had to close her eyes and wish it was all a dream so she could rest easy and didn't need those stupid pills to put her to bed. If only it was that simple. It was not.

"Baby...wake up. You can't..." She heard faint whispers over her. The voice wasn't soothing, she wanted to pretend to be passed out, still. Maybe it would go away and she could lose herself in her own thoughts, but part of her knew it wouldn't be enough. The distant part of her, what would she call it, intuition told her she was dying. That she was using her last breath to drown herself in her own blood. She had to survive and for what?

What did she have left? Her father had left her to be gay with a man who hated the very earth she walked on. Her mother had died of heartache. She was the only one left, trying to live or die. She wasn't good enough for her ex, he had left her, saying her drama was the worst thing he didn't want to experience. She wasn't good enough for college, apparently the only good thing she could do was play dress up for Marcel and his pals, stand on the side and watch the horror he placed on people's faces. She would drink as well, continue too.

"What do I have to get you to open your eyes?"

She heard the voice again. Was it her intuition speaking to her? Why did it have to be so loud? She was tired, couldn't she rest, for a minute?

"I can't...twenty-three." She whispered, spitting out blood. It landed on her chin, staining it. She opened her eyes just a little to look at the person, this so called intuition of hers. Although it was too much, black fell over her eyes and she turned her head from her intuition towards the darkness. Maybe, this time, she would keep the voice silent, for she was tired. Very tired.

;..:

Klaus arched his brown, staring at the people running around him. He was lost, just a bit. He had sipped on virgin blood, the hardest to find in his part of town, but he had a source. Elena Gilbert. She had pledged herself to him for protection. Her ex, Stefan Salvatore had threaten to kill her if she didn't near bow before him. She had, for a while, but then once her aunt died. She took a stand. She had cursed at Klaus, telling him she would never subject to being his slave for the rest of her days. He had waved it off, compelling her to do as he said till he was done with her. It hadn't been his best note, but least he got her to shut up, though once she met Damon, his right hand man, she kept talking, tailing after both of them. Which he found funny, Damon and Stefan were brothers, but hated each other with a passion that could tear down walls. Klaus understood. His siblings saw things differently than he did, wanted less. Only he couldn't find it in his heart to mention towards Elena that they were siblings, it seemed Damon enjoyed her pestering company and her blood always tasted fresh each time he snipped him a taste.

Although with Marcel's appending arrival, he might as well savoir this glass for he had sent Elena away. He had heard rumors that Marcel had his own blood bag, The fiancée. He didn't believe in rumors, but wanted Elena far from Marcel if they weren't. But part of him knew the rumors were the truth, their last meeting, Marcel had his witches stick to the car he arrived in, which was a bit shocking to Klaus. Usually Marcel would have his witches all over the place, if someone had rattled them out. Not this time though.

"Master, there was an accident."

Klaus pulled himself from his thoughts, snapping his attentions towards the being facing him. He was drenched in blood and smelled of death. He clenched the glass he was holding tightly, Klaus could hear it crack as he stared at the man before him.

"What accident? Is Elena safe?" He could practically feel the blood from the cup flow along his fingers.

The man nodded. "Yes, not her. She's safe. It's Marcel and his party. We didn't get to them in time, they were hit by a compelled driver. We found them in the river."

Klaus loosen his grip from around the cup. It slipped from his hold and hit the floor, breaking around his foot. "What?" Klaus moved forward, bumping his shoulder into the man before him as he reached for the entrance. He could hear the man rushing to keep up with him. "Master, his blood bag. She's dying."

Klaus stopped. He was almost towards the door. The man behind him bumped into his back. He craned his neck to face him, anger flashing across his features, his eyes blazing a bright golden brown. The man jumped back in fear, his lower lip vibrating to let out a soft whimper of fear.

"What are you standing around here for? Get them." He harshly spat, baring his lengthening fangs. He snarled, nodding his head towards the door. If he didn't do nothing about this, Marcel would probably take this as a kill, trying to take him out. Klaus didn't care about his land, his life had started in Mystic Falls and its where he wanted it to end. Once he built up his army. If he stopped killing them.

"They are coming..." The man bowed, kneeling before Klaus for mercy. Klaus raised his hand, extending his fingers so he could slash them across the man's throat, but a stench of wet earth and blood flooded his nostrils. He turned his head back towards the opened door. His minions were still bustling about, trying to get everything in order, but they all had stood before the door as Marcel, himself, stood there blocking the entrance with a blonde in his hands. Her hair was matted and covered her features , her arms hung lifelessly, her fingers twisted and turned at awkward angles. One leg stretched out as the other hung bent.

"You have to save her." Marcel stretched out his arms, his clothes were ripped, bloodied, wet. The water puddled around him.

Klaus never seen him so distraught. It was like a doppelgänger had taken Marcel's spot. He quickly barked orders though, telling his minions to take care of Marcel and his fiancée. This was going to be settled.

Only Marcel brushed and snarled at each hybrid that came his way, taking a staggering walk forward towards Klaus. Klaus met him half way as Marcel passed over her near dead body. Klaus cradled her in his arms, looking down at the blonde. Half her face was scarred, parts of her hair was missing and there was a bruise around her neck.

"Feed her _your_ blood. She'll heal faster than with me. I'll probably shove it down her throat."

Klaus nodded, confused, but said nothing, forcing a small smile along his features. "Don't let her turn though. I mean that, _sire_."

Klaus's eyes blazed gold. He could hear the bold challenge in Marcel's voice, but dare didn't comment. This wasn't the time for showing off. He had a life in his hands.

He turned his head down towards the man, Kale. "Bring Elena back here with Damon. I want this hit handled."

Kale nodded, sprung up from his knees to carry out the very order. Klaus turned his attention back towards Marcel, but found him on the floor, knocked out.

:..;

_"Care, we shouldn't. You're drunk."_

_Caroline shook her head, throwing her hair over her shoulder as she grabbed onto Tyler's shoulders. He felt so strong and manly in her hands. Her body was near begging to be against his. Marcel hadn't touched her in so long. She probably forgot how to allow herself to be touched._

_Tyler grabbed for her hands, holding them in his hand to keep them off of him. "Stop this, Caroline. You need to work it out with him, not fuck the next guy that comes your way."_

_Caroline's smile faded. She had been laughing, but that had vanished. Anger had flashed across her angelic face., her blue eyes were now dark with emotion. She couldn't believe this...man."He won't touch me you know. He loathes me. It's probably because I'm human. I can't last." She continued on, rambling, but Tyler shook her to silence._

_"I'm a werewolf. I can't bring myself to hurt you. We can talk, have tea?" He looked her over. Although it seemed like she wasn't listening, her words wouldn't come out. She was just staring at his mouth. "Care, you're beautiful. Don't do this to yourself."_

_Caroline stepped forward. A part of her, how she used to be, was coming forth. She could do this, become who she was. He made her feel like that though. He woke up parts of her that had long died. She wanted to blame it on meeting Marcel. He had killed something inside of her, but now she was going to wake it up. She was drunk though. He had been right._

_She slides her hands up his shoulders to wrap them around his neck, pressing her entire body against him, her lips meeting his own before he can say another word and then, once she pulls back. His lips had felt awkward and forced. He wasn't into it, but why? Wasn't she attractive? _

_"I'm gay, Caroline." Tyler's hands rest on her hips, holding her still as he stares into her eyes. His expression true, but honest, raw. A soft small smile appears along his face. _

;..:

Caroline felt something cool and warm hit her tongue. The sensation felt like sex and she latched onto it. She didn't want the feeling to end. She sucked with all her might. She's never tasted something this good before and it's waking up every part of her. Her eyes open wide, her vision is blurry. She seems brown hair, soft eyes. She focuses on that as she continues to suck. Her body cracks. She lets out a groan, a jolt of pain shoots through her body, filling her up. She let's out another groan that she soon chokes on as more continues to fill up her mouth.

"Sweetheart, you should let go. You'll kill yourself."

She latches away. Something else is throbbing. It's foreign to her, but she loves the throbbing. It feels good.

Whoever is feeding her, she knows what it is, is trying to pull away. The source is starting to get lighter. She latches onto it with her lips, holding onto it harder. She doesn't want it to stop. She's nearing screaming for it.

"Let go or you might not wake up again." Caroline shakes her head. She feels like an animal, growling as the source feels even more lighter than before.

"It's what I want..." She says breathlessly, her throat closes up, a cup almost full.

The source is ripped from her. She whimpers, her eyesight comes back to her tenfold. The eyes, his eyes are the first thing she sees. They are beautiful brown and then she passes out again.

:..;

She wakes with urgency. Her eyes snap attention to her surroundings. She feels healthier than she's ever been. She actually feels fine. She's never felt this good since...well it's all fuzzy, but she just feels good, exhilarated. Powerful.

"Blondie. I haven't seen you in awhile."

Caroline turns her head towards the voice. It's manly, dark filled with things she's thought about tasting, but couldn't quite get her hands on. When she focuses, her eyesight seems clearer, it's a man. His dark hair is short, styled in a way that makes her want to run her hands through. His eyes are a bright ice blue, she instantly feels chill staring into them. His lips are turned upward in a smirk and his arms are crossed over his chest.

"Usually, you'd be across the room right now, but you're waiting patiently. I'm impressed."

Caroline arches her brow in confusion. Who is this man? He's attractive, sure. Aren't must vampires who want to eat their victims and not in the fun sense?

"What are you talking about? I don't know you."

The man scoffs, pushing himself up against the wall, unfolding his arms to slide them into his pants pockets. His shirt is tightly fitted against his chest and her breath catches in her throat as she takes in the rest of him. His dark jeans that hug every inch of him. Are they painted on?

He sits on the bed beside her, reaching forward as to tower over her. It's only then that she realizes she's naked, bare, exposed. She grabs for the covers, pulling them up to cover herself, but the man grabs for her hands stilling her. "You're never this shy, why start now?" He tilted his head, staring at her. She swallows thickly.

She opens her mouth. She has to tell him. Marcel will kill him, did exactly what he did to Tyler. He's too hot of a man to be ripped to shreds. "Wait...I..." She opens her mouth to speak, but is silenced once his lips meet hers.


	3. The Magician

**Ties That Tear Apart**

_Summary_: If you can't beat 'em, join 'em. And if that still doesn't work, steal their prized possessions, the girl. Yeah the girl.

* * *

Chapter I: The Magician

* * *

Klaus paced the bedroom floor, his eyes trained on Marcel and Elena. They had just gotten back three hours ago. Elena had ran in, clung to Klaus. She held onto him tightly and he had to near break her arm to get her off of him. She had thought something had happened to him and he had to scowl. Damon probably had gotten the call from Kale and then used it against Elena to make her do this. Damon loved messing with him. He rolled his eyes.

He had _persuaded _her to feed Marcel. She was one of the only human's left in the house and felt that Bonnie, with her own agenda would try to steal or terrorize her own blood. She had done that too him once, drugged herself with vervain, made him feed on her. He had been out for days with Elena and Damon taking care of him. Though once he cleaned right up, he handled the little witch. She had been pissed at him for reasons unknown and just wanted some alone time with him. The saucy little minx. He smirked, but it faded. He heard Elena, whimper. He turned his head towards her.

Marcel was hovering over her, tearing into her wrist. She should have been used to this, though. Klaus did the same thing. Only, he was sure, but probably his mind was playing tricks on him. Elena would try to coax him into fucking her. He would then, pull back, shake himself of the sensational blood that flooded through him and leave. He would avoid her for days. He knew Elena and Bonnie talked, but he didn't think of his skills that exceptional to boast. He had heard that Damon was at his...best as well.

"Marcel..." Klaus spoke up, stopping his pacing as he watched Marcel thrust against Elena. Klaus's eyes shot down towards her own. Her head was thrown back, moving with his thrusts. They couldn't have been?

Klaus silenced himself. He honestly thought Marcel wouldn't with his, fiancee being here and all. Speaking of...

He turned on his heel, departing from the room, giving Marcel and Elena space. If they fucked, not his issue. As long as he didn't ruin her blood. Oddly with Elena not being a virgin, her blood tasted sweet as of one. Klaus closed the door behind him, bringing his hands together as he started towards the other room. Damon had left them once Klaus had mentioned about Marcel's own human being here. Damon had seemed intrigued, actually more intrigued than usual, which in all the years, that Damon stood beside him. Nothing really got him going like that had done.

Klaus tilted his head, nearly at the door. He heard a slight moan and Damon's own voice. He might as well stop it before it got any further. He knew how _convincing_ Damon could be and didn't want anymore bad blood between him and Marcel. Only once his hand reached the door, a cool chill came over him and he turned around to face her. He knew it was Bonnie. Every time she walked into a room, she had this air about her that made him still. She was a powerful witch and could bring him to his knees. Now if she wanted to play that game, he didn't have the time.

"What do you want, _witch_?"

She held her head up high, her eyes as dark as the outfit she were. Surprisingly, she had settled in jeans and a white t-shirt. When he told her to change into something else besides her normal wear, he hadn't expected her to take it so seriously.

"She's here. Everything alright?

Klaus leaned against the door, his hands crossed over his chest. The jacket he wore stretched to welcome it. "Why would it concern you? I'd thought you'd stay locked in your room."

Bonnie shook her head, looking at the door he was leaned against before turning towards the door he had just left. "You let Marcel enter you home? Why?"

She had never asked so many questions before. This was almost as worst when Damon turned her mother. "What's all the confusion, can't you see I have to welcome _my_ house guest." He nodded his head towards the door, trying to stop the smirk from forming on his lips.

"I want you to see something and then you can welcome the _girl_."

Klaus did nothing but nod. He took Bonnie's words seriously. She had never failed him before, well that one time. But that was a thing of the past. He was sure she had gotten over it.

;..:

Caroline did and would not consider this cheating. He had started the kissing. He _was_ kissing her, this strange man and his hands were...She jumped as she felt said hands coming around her hips to grab at her bare ass, pulling her up against him. She felt dazed, still shocked that they were kissing, she was naked. He didn't care though. His lips were parting hers, his tongue was sliding along her own, trying to coax it out.

"Get off..."

The man stopped, breaking the kiss to pull her closer to him. He had set himself between her bare thighs. His hands removing themselves from her ass to slide up her back. She shivered against his touch, pressing herself against him. His hands were cold. She tilts her head back, grabbing onto his shoulders to push herself away, but it only seems to further fuel his passion. He dips his head, his dark hair tickles her chin as he licks along her collar. His lips feel like hot fire. Desire begins to arise. She lets out a sweet moan.

"I missed this about you Caroline. Why did it ever stop?"

Caroline swallowed her. Her desire slowly fading. How did he know her and...

She let out a surprised whimper as she felt his kisses going lower. He was almost at her breast and she had to bring her hands up to grab for his hair. She pulled firmly on his hair. He followed her movements, looking up, confusion across his face. His eyes were dark like Marcel's. Was he going to wrap his hands around her throat for defying him?

"Who are you?"

The man leaned back. His hold on her tightened. She gulped, swallowing hard, closing her eyes. She had just fed from a vampire. She could take it...

"Wait, are you the vampire that fed me?" Her eyes opened slowly. She moves herself to slide off of him, spreading her legs. The cool air brushes against her and she hisses. She hasn't been touched in so long. Marcel avoids her in that way. He'll pleasure her, but only if he can feed. Her breath hitches in her throat. "If you want payment, you can take it back. Just be quick. He might come back."

She didn't want to say his name. Every time she did, when he wasn't around, it was like summoning him and that was something she wanted to avert at all cost. Especially like this, she was exposed in front of some stranger. He'd choked the blood right back out of her.

"What happened to you, Caroline? I didn't feed you. I should have. I didn't know you were here until I snooped."

Caroline was confused. What was he talking about? "If you didn't feed me, why are you touching me inappropriately?"

"Inappropriately? Blondie, we used to date." He scoffed, rolling his eyes, his expression becoming hard. "I touched you _inappropriately_ for awhile. You used to like it too." He sneered, grabbing for her, sliding right back between her legs, placing his hands on her hips. He flipped them around, throwing her on her back, pressing his harden bulge against her, grounding it into her. He held back the moan. She let hers out. "I would take you on the floor when you came home from school. You used to call me so you could skip and then we'd end up fucking in the bathroom." One hand fell from her hip, his own lifted up just to give enough space so he could play with her dampening folds. She squirmed underneath him.

He continued. "The scar between your thighs." He flicked over her folds with his fingers, adjusting himself so he could have enough room. He quickly looked down to find it. It was jagged. Reminded him of a tear. He traced it with his finger nail, his face hardening further. "Stefan had turned off his humanity and came after you. He wanted to hurt me. He had me hung from a ceiling and stuffed me with vervain. I..."He continued to trace the scar and Caroline moved to balance herself on her elbows to look. That scar.

Marcel had told her she received it from him feeding on her. He had lost control and was pulled off of her, tearing her skin. She hadn't remembered the event. She probably had blocked it from her mind, but for some reason, this man's story seemed right.

"You found me. I don't know how you did and you helped me down. Then you forced me to feed from you. I was against it, but you are _persuasive_. I almost drained you, but you helped me come back."

Caroline nodded. She wanted to believe this man's story. She did. But she couldn't recall. And she wasn't going to put herself in a mindless state to remember. "I'm sorry." She stated boldly. "I don't know who you are. If you aren't going to take it from me, then least cover me up before Marcel gets back. I don't want you to get hurt."

The man scoffed once again, rolling off of her. He grabbed for the covers, throwing them at her. She grabbed for them frantically, covering every inch of her flesh. The only thing that showed was her head and her wild curly hair.

He soon chuckled looking over how tight she had wrapped her self. Although his face never softened. "You're still mad aren't you, blondie? I told you it meant nothing. That bitch came at me. I told you what I said. I would..."

Caroline sat up, wiggling her arms from under the covers to silence him. She had had enough. "Look, I'm supposed to be here because a guy was killed over messing with me. Marcel will hurt you. Just leave. I don't know who you are. And you're confusing me."

He was also making her head hurt.

The man nodded, pissed, but then something flashed over his eyes and stuck out his tongue in realization, only nothing was said. "It's Damon." He turned around, grabbed for the door, stepped out, and slammed it behind him.

Caroline threw herself back on the bed, moving her hands behind her hand as she stared at the dark ceiling.

What the hell was that?

:..;

Klaus stared at the black truck that Marcel had arrived here. Bonnie had walked him out there. He had told her they could have drove, but she had spoke with a cool voice that it was urgent and he would miss it. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to be looking for.

The car was bashed in the front. Two doors were knocked off as far as he could tell. Half of it was floating in the lake below. He looked over the bridge's edge, trying to get a closer look.

"The compelled driver doesn't remember, but getting up this morning." Bonnie spoke, staring out into the lake. Her voice was cold as the air. Klaus smirked, turning down to look at the witch.

"Your point? The only one who knew he was coming was us and him. You saying I did this and erased it from my own memory. Are you smoking the little sage and herbs you use, _witch_?"

Bonnie cracked a slow smile, turning her head up to face Klaus. "No. I'm saying this was set up. Or maybe I'm wrong. I sensed the crash as it happened, Klaus. Not before. This was planned. Someone wants your attention." She paused, looking over her shoulder. She heard rustling and already knew who it was. She scoffed, taking a step to the side to make room for him.

"Damon." Klaus spoke nonchalantly as he appeared right beside him. He had been looking for him, but talking to Bonnie had cleared his mind of it. "What did you do to Marcel's fiancee?"

Damon crossed his arms over his chest, his stance hard, ready. Bonnie placed her hands on her hips, staring hard at him.

"Damon." Klaus repeated. He hoped Damon hadn't took it upon himself to _take _from the girl. "You idiot. Now I have to..."

"He doesn't stink of the girl. He probably ate her." Bonnie cracked another smile, only her eyes did not. They were focused only on Damon.

"I did neither. She doesn't remember me. After everything, she forgot about me."

"What? Why would she remember you, Damon? Don't tell me you fucked her already and was trying to revive the dead relationship."

Damon shook his head, turning his back on the lake, leaning against the railing of the bridge. "She's Caroline. The girl I told you about, Klaus. She doesn't remember me, but remembers some gay werewolf."

Bonnie's ears perked up. Her gaze softened on Damon. She had heard tales of _Caroline_ from Elena. Damon had been wasted and had revealed all he could about the human that had got under him. It didn't make any sense. Only Bonnie listened. Elena was the only human around and she was girl. Bonnie wouldn't have said it to Klaus, but she enjoyed their gossip fests, even though she had nothing interesting to talk about. What most she knew about Damon, she heard from Elena.

"Werewolf. I didn't know Marcel involved himself with their kind."

Klaus's own face hardened and he looked at Bonnie. "Excuse me."

Bonnie's face never fell. "You know what I mean. Last thing you heard about werewolves, he had ran them out of New Orleans. Why would he invite one back in? Unless..." She looked at Klaus, her brow arching as she paused.

Klaus shook his head. "No. No one knows about my _secret_ and I intend to keep it that way, witch." he turned his head towards Damon. He was slightly curious of this Caroline. He hadn't really been looking at her. While he was feeding her, he had been in a rush for it to be over with. He hadn't thought of it as important to look at her. He had no business too. Marcel as he remembered was very territorial about his things. Klaus knew because he was the same and he had created him after all. He knew he had picked up some of his habits.

"Something's wrong with her, though. I don't like it." Damon replied, clicking his tongue at the roof of his mouth.

"We don't have time to go on about forgotten loves. We have to figured out why their ride was attacked." Klaus crossed his own arms over his chest, sighing. He wanted this over with.

"I don't care Klaus. I..." Damon froze, pushing himself off the railing. "She's wrong, broken. She was afraid of me. Us. She thought I was getting payment for feeding her, so Klaus once you announce that you fed her. She'll fuck you to get it over with."

Damon near shouted. He wasted in time in speeding off, leaving Bonnie and Klaus back as they were.

"Bonnie, look into that werewolf thing that Damon mentioned. If you have to leave the property then do so, but be quick about it. Come back though." Bonnie nodded, tightening her hold on her hips.

"I have no where to go, Klaus. My mother's a vampire and _he's _daggered. I'll only leave once he's free." Bonnie's expression harden and then within seconds, she faded into nothing, leaving Klaus alone.


	4. The High Priestess

Ties That Tear Apart

* * *

Summary: If you can't beat 'em, join 'em. And if that still doesn't work, steal their prized possessions, the girl. Yeah the girl.

Chapter II: The High Priestess

* * *

As soon as Klaus entered the living room, he was bombarded with Elena's arms wrapped around his middle. He rose his own up, in shock. He should have expected it. She was always more touchy after feeding. He found it odd, sometimes, well in moments like this. He let his arms fall by his sides, resting his hands on her hips, holding her against him before he pushed her away. She stumbled. Her hair was a mess, matted.

"I didn't sleep with him, Klaus." She said, holding her wrist to her chest, tilting her head to look at him. Sorrow was in her eyes, but it quickly vanished. "He's fed though. He went to go see his _girl_." She said it with disgust.

"Jealous, Elena?" Klaus wagged his finger at her, hitting his tongue at the roof of his mouth.

Elena huffed, stomping her foot onto the wooden ground, but it done nothing for Klaus. He couldn't stand her tantrums. He found no use for them, they got her nowhere with him.

"No, I'm not. It's just she gets to sleep with him. You won't touch me."

Klaus lowered his head, wondering where all this was coming from. She's never brought this up with him before. She gets fed off of, she leaves to her room to do god knows what, but this...is new land for Klaus. He dare doesn't want to touch this, but he has to prove a point.

He backs her up into a wall, grabbing for her wounded wrist, gripping it tightly in his hands. "You don't get to run this ship, Elena. If I want to fuck you, I will. If not, then thank me you're alive. Just because Damon..."

Elena rolled her eyes, scoffing. "He won't touch me either. Am I a leper?"

Klaus pushes himself away from her, almost throwing her to the side as he turns on his heel. "Elena, go to your room." He keeps walking, without looking back. He's not going to take this from her.

"I bet if I was Katherine, you'd touch me, right? I almost look like her. It's probably why you keep me around." She shouted at his back.

Klaus stopped in his tracks, a rough loud feral growl erupted from his chest. He turned his body, appearing in front of Elena in seconds. She jumped, fear in her eyes. He wrapped his hands around her throat, pushing her against the wall. "You are bold tonight, Elena. Marcel let you get away with your gesture. But he and I aren't the same." He tightened his grip around her throat. Elena let out choked breath. "Go to your room." He let out another growl. She wasn't even worth the compulsion.

He slammed her head into the wall. She let out a whimper of a yell. "No. You don't..." He replied to her other question, watching as she slid down the wall. He scoffed, shaking his head to clear his mind of the forth coming thought. It seemed like with Marcel and Caroline's arrival everyone was acting completely bonkers. It wouldn't stop him from what he and Marcel had talked about. He would have his hybrids, hopefully that was kept under wraps while Marcel stayed with him. He had known of Marcel throwing out most of the New Orleans wolves, those said wolves were under his control and he hoped Marcel wouldn't figure out that those wolves were hybrids like him. Klaus shook his head. This was too much. But it would be over quickly, soon, he would help figure out who was trying to kill his child and then send him back. He had plans, he couldn't have Marcel and his_ precious _Caroline meddling around in them. He'd bite them both if he had too.

"Klaus, there is something you should see."

Klaus paused himself from his thoughts, looking about to pull himself in his surroundings. He hadn't realized that his thoughts had carried him towards the living room. All his hybrids were lazing about looking over something. He stood over all of them. It seemed like each time he made his way towards this Caroline, something always stopped him. "What?" He spat harshly.

Kale was in the crowd. He kneeled before Klaus, one hand wrapped around his ankle. The other out before him. Out of all Klaus's hybrids, Kale was the strangest, but loyal. Kale would die for him, no question. "I fear this is deeper than we expected."

Klaus looked at all of them, his eyes still on as Kale as he did so. "Why would that be?"

"Remember Tyler Lockwood? He had an uncle, Mason Lockwood. I smelled him around the area of the crash."

Tyler Lockwood. Klaus remembered him. He had been his first hybrid success. Tyler had broken the hold Klaus had on him and went his way. He had heard through the grapevine that he had been in the mountains with his uncle, hiding from him. He had planned to hit them next after everything was settled here.

"Mason Lockwood is in town." He rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe this. The next words out of his mouth felt like bile. "Don't tell me or bring myself to believe, the gay werewolf that died was Tyler?"

Kale whimpered. Klaus roared.

;..:

Caroline was wrapped up in Marcel's embrace. It was suffocating her, but she welcomed it. If he had known what she had been doing with that Damon character, he'd kill her. She swallowed hard, snuggling up to him. He felt warmer than usual. She didn't want to question it, she would take that he had fed off another and be satisfied with that. As long as it wasn't her. And above all, she was grateful her state of undressness hadn't come across his mind as something more than what it was.

"We're safe here, Care. My sire, he'll protect us both."

Caroline nodded, glancing about the small room. She hoped his sire wasn't Damon. Marcel would probably hand her over to him just to please him and with what he had mentioned. She didn't want to deal with that. Especially since she was still thinking over Tyler. If he had been gay, why did he end up dead? Or had he been lying to gain her trust and then use it against her.

"Can I ask you something, Marcel?"

Marcel nodded. His hands moving back and forth over her bare back.

She swallowed hard. She had known, once, that he had compelled her, but she wouldn't think he would do it again. Especially if that's what her dream was about. "Why was the reason that Tyler died?"

Marcel pushed Caroline off of him, pulling himself to a stand, clasping his hands together as he swung his legs off the side of the bed, his back to Caroline's front. "Why ask that?"

Caroline shrugged. "No reason. It's been on my mind since Tyler's death and now, I almost died. I want to know what I'm being hunted for."

Marcel looked at Caroline over his shoulder, his eyes hard on her face. He had the sudden urge to kiss her, distract her so she would shut up about it. He had ran the werewolves out for a reason and only welcomed Tyler back because of what he was. "Let's not talk about this now. You need to rest." He pushed himself to a stand, stretching his arms out in front of him before sliding them into his pockets.

Caroline balanced herself on her knees, the towel falling from off her body as her brows came together in fury. "Don't you shut me out, Marcel. I won't do this. Not now."

Marcel whipped his body to face Caroline, he couldn't believe the boldness. Maybe it was Klaus's blood in her body. He opened his mouth, ready to scream, shout, say something towards this. It sort of reminded him of when he first met her.

Suddenly, Marcel turned to face the door behind him as it opened, revealing Klaus. He stood tall in the doorway in black leather and jeans. His face read nothing but anger and Marcel kept his ground. Caroline did not. She sunk back to sitting on her bottom, scooting back behind Marcel so she wouldn't be seen.

"Marcel leave the room. I want to have a chat with your bloodbag."

Caroline fought the urge to speak as Marcel nodded, dipping his head. Klaus watched him leave, only to lock the door leaving them alone. He turned his attention towards Caroline. She was grabbing for the covers, pulling them on her to cover her naked body. He could see her curves through the thin material.

"You must be Klaus."

Klaus nodded, moving to sit in the chair that was beside the dresser, throwing one of his legs over the other.

"You must be the infamous Caroline." He paused, grinning, raking his eyes over her, trying to hide the fact that she was…gorgeous. He swallowed hard, shifting in his seat uncomfortable. He felt a pulling urge to sit next to her and take back what she had almost gave to Damon. That was something he needed to wrap his head around.

"I'm just Marcel's fiancée. Nothing special."

Klaus threw his head back in laughter. Caroline jumped at the action. It was like Marcel's, something she was used too, but Klaus, his was more deadly. "Don't start that, Caroline. Let's talk like two girls. I would love to gossip."

Caroline shook her head. "I don't take you for the gossiping type."

Klaus chuckled, a smirk spread along his features. "Oh, I've always loved tales."


	5. The Empress

Ties That Tear Apart

Summary: If you can't beat 'em, join 'em. And if that still doesn't work, steal their prized possessions, the girl. Yeah the girl.

* * *

Chapter II: The Empress

* * *

Damon stumbled as he walked along the grounds of Klaus's estate, tossing back the flask he had for a while now. He was fighting the urge to go back and face Caroline. He wanted to grab her and shake her memories back into her. Marcel had probably compelled them away. He could understand. A beauty like Caroline, he'd do that same to where she was filled up with nothing, but him. Only he wouldn't be completely selfish. He would have left her will some of her memories, he wouldn't have taken them all.

He tosses his flask back, a small drop touches his tongue. He groans, about ready to throw it only to come to realize that Bonnie had placed a spell for him. He shakes it, hard, twice, waits a second and then he hears the swish. He cracks a smile. Bonnie may have hated him, but she always thought of him.

Continue on, he thought and for what. Caroline didn't know who he was and probably told. Marcel should probably be looking for him. He should sober up, get it together. He chuckled, shrugging. He had more over Marcel though. He protected Klaus from his father. Marcel had thought he was dead and took over New Orleans, leaving Klaus to take over the small town of Mystic Falls. Klaus would prefer his loyalty over Marcel's right?

"Damon Salvatore, sweet to meet you."

Damon turned around to face the voice. He couldn't believe this. This was too good to be true. He slid the flask back into his jacket pocket, brushing himself off as he turns around, his arms crossing over one another. His brow arched as he realized who it was.

"Mason Lockwood. What brings you on this side of town?"

Mason had appeared from the shadows, topless, only wearing ripped jeans. They looked like they could barely hold on. "Nothing, Damon. I'm trying to get to someone. Thought I'd take a break."

"Break? Don't tell me you attacked our _guests_?" Damon rose his hands up in the air, clapping them together. "Why?" His face turned to stone, eying his old friend.

Mason shrugged, sliding his hands into his pockets, standing taller, puffing out his chest. "Yeah and what of it? They have something that belongs to me. I want it back."

Damon tilted his head to the side, staring at Mason confused. "Ask and it's yours."

Mason shook his head, reaching out with his hand to grab Damon's shoulder. "It's Caroline, Damon. She killed Tyler."

Damon shrugged off Mason's touch. He couldn't believe this. He pushed Mason away from him only to back hand him in the process. Mason fell straight to his knees before losing his hold and falling on his side. He let out a light groan. "You don't touch her, Lockwood. She's mine."

Mason scoffed, his eyes boring hard at Damon. "She killed my nephew. There has to be justice."

Damon growled, an overwhelming feeling to protect Caroline was high on his mind. "She doesn't remember, Mason. Not you or me. Marcel fucking compelled it away. Don't be that guy."

Mason wiped at his mouth, shaking his head. "And if it was Stefan? Would you not seek justice too?"

Damon groaned, letting out a loud roar. "I…this isn't about me. This is about you and your will to hurt Caroline. She saved us both from Stefan. Don't." He threatened.

"You were always an idiot when it came to Caroline, Damon. I don't see the hold she has on you. She's not Katherine."

Damon's eyes almost darkened, but by control he head it back. "This isn't about _her._ Caroline isn't Katherine and that's why I can't let you hurt her."

Mason pulled himself to a stand, looking over his shoulder to stare at the mansion. "I'm not a hybrid, but I did learn to master the pain. I can change at will. I'll be seeing you. "

Damon rushed at Mason, wrapping his hand around his throat. "She was once your friend too. I won't let you hurt her. Sure, go head and go attack Marcel. But Caroline is my problem to deal with."

Mason didn't even struggle as Damon's gripped tightened. "What are you going to do, Damon? Kill me? You wouldn't. You couldn't then and you won't now."

Damon's blue eyes became like the night sky, dark, mysterious. He bared his fangs, flashing them. "I have changed, Mason. I'll kill Caroline. Make her memories come back. We'll see if she really did kill Tyler."

Then, as he dropped Mason, he realized. She hadn't. If Tyler was who he was, Caroline did not harm him. If it was true, Tyler had rejected her, from what Damon remembers from her dream or was it real? Had her thoughts been strong enough not to erase, but to push themselves to the back of her mind until she was ready?

Damon cracked his neck, facing Mason with his dark eyes, his veins throbbing under his features. "Change at will, huh? Bite me."

Mason's eyes flashed a brownish gold. "A plan? What would it be? You fight me? Kill me?"

Damon shook his head. "Maybe. Just do it. You know you want too." Damon stepped forward with his vampiric speed, hitting Mason in his nose. Mason growled, putting forth his change. A sinister grin along his features.

"You asked for it, Salvatore."

"Come on, it'll be just like when we met."

Mason kicked out his leg, falling to his knees as Damon slashed him across his back. "Dick."

Damon chuckled in the night sky. It echo. "That's what they call me."

;..:

"Talk."

Caroline shrugged, slightly. "I have nothing important to say. I'm Caroline. Human. Blonde."

Klaus tilted his head to the side, eying Caroline. He didn't want too, but here he was sitting for thirty minutes in silence. She didn't say a word and he hadn't either. He wanted to know what was so special about Caroline. Why Marcel was protecting her when she was just a bloodbag, there were millions more and more so, why Damon was acting like he was.

Klaus had heard of Caroline. Sassy. Feisty. She had boys wrapped around her finger and she had skills, talents. She had planned on becoming a part of something in high school when he had first met her. Damon had been stalking his brother, planning on making his life a living hell when he saw her. From what Klaus knew after that, Caroline had denied him at every turn, it was Damon who had to make the effort to be with her. They had dated for three years, if he recalled, before Katherine came back to his life, throwing herself on him. Caroline caught the whole thing, ran out and he hadn't see her, until today.

He rolled his eyes, uncrossing his legs to push himself toward the edge. Caroline tightened her grip around the sheet. "Take whatever you have too. I won't scream."

Klaus stared at her confused. Had Damon been right? Was Caroline not talking because she wanted to get it over with? He scoffed mentally, if Caroline was truly who she had been. Marcel broke her, domesticated her. This was pathetic.

Klaus pushed forward, grabbing for her chin, holding his gaze. Caroline quickly closed her eyes. "I'll scream if that's what you like. Just don't compel my memory away, okay? I hate that."

Klaus chuckled. Did she know she had been compelled before? "I won't make you do anything stupid. Just talk to me."

Caroline opened her eyes, nodding. She looked hard into his eyes. Instantly feeling a sense of calm as he spoke. "My dear, tell me why you are running? What hold does Marcel have over you?"

"A werewolf was killed because he was flirting with me. Marcel didn't like it and killed him, but I think he didn't like me. I believe he was gay. Gay men don't like women, not like that." She swallowed, continuing on. "I've been with him for a while. After my mother died, I ran away and moved to New Orleans. He found me and took care of me…I…"She froze, pulling slowly away from Klaus. "I…don't. Stop it." She said, pushing herself away from Klaus only to grab at his jacket collar to pull him toward her. Her head was pounding with pain. It felt like something was scratching at her head to get the memories out.

"You're lying, Caroline." Klaus replied, his body landing on top of hers with a hard thump. His head bounced to and fro before he caught himself, eying her. "You and Marcel brought your problems upon us with no warning. But you do know that that werewolf was one of mine, correct?"

He pulled himself to stand over her, balancing himself on the back of his legs as he grabbed for her throat, pulling her up to look at him. His eyes boring into hers. "A hybrid." She whispered, her eyes strained to close, but she could not. Pain ran through her body like electricity. She dare couldn't bring herself to break away from it.

"What?" He eyed her, his eyes turning black. He could feel the werewolf part of him come forth. How did she know? Was it the reason they had killed Tyler in the first place was because of him being a hybrid or him being a wolf?

"I know…" she said, tightening her grip around his jacket, hauling herself closer to him. Her bare body against his clothed body, her legs coming out to wrap around his waist.

Klaus tilted his head, catching a whiff of something sweet. It made his nostrils flare, his inner beast growl to get closer towards it. He brought his attention back towards Caroline, realizing it had come from her. He tried to pull himself away. He would not get pulled in this. He had come to speak to her for answers and hoped Marcel had walked off and was not on the other side of the door listening to their conversation.

He had never spoke of him being a hybrid, a werewolf and vampire mix. All Marcel knew was that he was a vampire and he wanted it to be left at such. With this, the attack, he was starting to question the actions of his child and would rather keep the secret to himself and hope the other mini versions of him kept that to themselves as well. He didn't want Marcel to have any doubt in his mind. Klaus was going to kill Mason Lockwood send Marcel and his party packing and continue. He didn't have time for games.

"What do you know? Who told, Caroline?" He shook her like mad. He needed to know who was leaking secrets. His brain rattled with names, people who knew.

"Tyler. He told me…I…" She paused, shaking her head. Klaus kept his eyes trained on her, curious as to what else would fly from her mouth. He hoped Caroline dare wouldn't mention this. If she brought it up, he'd compel her. He didn't care what it took.

Suddenly it was like something in her change, she tilted her head. Her eyes looked livelier than before. Klaus leaned back to shift Caroline off of him, but she tightened her grip around him.

"Hybrid? How? Isn't that like a myth?"

Klaus arched a high brow. He wasn't sure what was going on. Was this some sick game? Unless…

He had heard of it before. Mind wipe. He was an original, his siblings and himself could do it. Compel everything away, although it was permanent. He could rearrange Caroline's life around and make it seem like he was her lover, her anything. But this, whoever had attempted to try that, had failed. She was slowly getting pieces back and when they finally came back she wasn't going to like it. She'd either become a crazed lunatic. She wouldn't tell the difference between reality and what was placed in her mind. Or, she had enough will to figure out what was what and she would be okay. Only whoever had done this, had probably erased half her life. She didn't remember Damon or her life.

They were desperately trying to rid her of something, but what?

"Klaus turned you with Elena's blood? She's still alive? I can't…Wait…"

Klaus turned his attention back towards Caroline. His eyes on hers, boring into them before she closed them. She shook her head, casting her gaze down as she opened her eyes. "I'm sorry. What happened?"

Her eyes. Whatever had shown in them had slowly died away. It was gone. Klaus huffed. He didn't feel like playing games. He knew that if he brought this to Marcel, he wouldn't answer him. Probably telling him that what he did with Caroline was his own business. But if Caroline had information on the death of one of his hybrids, he needed this fix.

"Nothing. Now, stay away from the vampires. I would hate for you to become one of us." He joked, moving Caroline off of him so he could leave the room. Talk to Damon, ask more on the subject of him and Caroline's relationship. Then speak with Elena, if Elena knew Caroline, this would make it easier for him.

"I would hate to become one of you guys…"

Klaus silenced her with a raise of his hand. His hearing picking up something close, but far away.

He rose from the bed, glancing over at Caroline. "Put on some clothes." He didn't look back at her once he stood, heading for the door, opening it, leaving her alone.

;..:

It was in complete chaos. He could smell blood. It smelled familiar, but there was so much noise, he couldn't place it.

He reached out, grabbing for the closest lackey, pulling him to look at him. "What happened?" he barked.

"Damon was attacked. He is bitten. We are trying to heal him." Klaus roared almost, reaching forward with both hands to snap the hybrid's neck.

"Kale" he called out, following the smell of the blood. It lead him towards Elena's room. He dare didn't asked. If Damon was attacked, then this was serious. He would worry on why he wasn't told as soon as it happened. He entered the room with two heavy thuds of his boots, alarming everyone that he was there.

Elena was the first to turn to face Klaus. A wet rag in her hand as she patted Damon's sweaty forehead. "Mason Lockwood bit him. Marcel carried him in here before he left. They have brought us nothing, but trouble." She snarled, turning back to face Damon, cooing over him as she wiped at his head.

Klaus cleared the room with a bark, stepping further into the room only speaking once it was just them.

"Marcel brought along his girl, Caroline. Do you know of her?"

Elena scoffed, pulling herself to a stand to head towards the bathroom to wet the towel some more.

Klaus quickly became angered. He was not dealing with her childish attitude, especially right now. He sped in front of her, grabbing for her wrist and waist to stop her from any further movement. "You will answer me, Elena. Do you know of Caroline?"

Elena shouted out her reply. "No. Only from what Damon has told me. She sounds like a bitch. I'll slap her if I ever met her. She hurt him. Now let go." She struggled, nearly ripping her arm off to get away from him. Klaus stared at her in shock. He felt sick, even angrier. Someone was playing games with him. He did not like this. He did not like this at all.

And then as if called, Caroline opened the door, entering the room. Klaus turned to face her, dropping his hold from Elena to stop Caroline from whatever she was going to do only what happened next was what he hadn't expected.

Caroline ran towards the bed, throwing herself on top of Damon, half straddling him. "Damon, please don't die on me. It's me, you're blondie."

What?


End file.
